Beyond Your Wildest Dreams
by ValidHearts
Summary: Carlos never wanted to go to summer camp. Logan was excited to. What happens when the camp they go to isn't a normal camp. It will definitely be interesting and they will learn things about themselves beyond anything they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note** Hey guys, this is my new story. I'll try to update it more often than I did for my old story. I have a lot of it planned already so it should be easier to crank out the chapters. And hopefully they will be longer than the ones in my other story. Also, I haven't decided if I wanna make this a first person story or keep it in an omniscient point of view. Review if you want. Sorry for any mistakes or errors in grammar.

Carlos

Summer camp was definitely not a part of Carlos's plans for his vacation. He was looking forward to spending time at the beach, getting his tan on, and hanging

out with his friends. But then his mom decided to send him to camp and told him, it was a "special camp" and that "almost everyone in the family has gone." Did

Carlos care? Not one bit. He wouldn't get to see his friends all summer, including Samantha, his girlfriend. At least she wasn't taking away his phone.

The camp was way up in the mountains far away, meaning that they had to wake up at one in the morning to make it to camp before check in finished at nine.

Carlos was tired and grouchy while his mom had a sunny disposition. He wondered how she could possibly be this happy so early in the morning. "Mom, how far

are we?" Carlos whined, tired of being stuck in the car. "About thirty minutes until we get there." Carlos groaned and went back to watching Warlocks on

Wesley Place on his iPod. After laughing at the crazy antics of Aaron and his two sisters Jessica and Maddy, they finally pulled up to the gate to get into the

camp.

Logan

Logan was super excited to go to camp. His parents had told him how the camp was "special" and that he'd understand when they got there. His curiosity was

really starting to get to him. He had to know what was so special about this camp. He couldn't wait to go make new friends and hopefully meet some cute boys.

He turned over and looked at the clock. 2:00. He decided to try to get some sleep.

Logan woke up six hours later feeling well rested and bursting with excitement. He sprinted downstairs and prepared a bowl of cereal. "Mornin' champ." Logan's

father said as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning." Logan said, smiling with bits of his cereal falling out of his mouth. He wiped his chin then scarfed down the

rest of his breakfast. "Let's go!" he practically yelled. "Hold on bud, let me just pour myself a cup of coffee. Then we can head out." his father said. Logan ran

and grabbed his bag and threw it in the trunk of their car.

He hopped in the passengers seat then his dad got in. They buckled up and started the thirty minute drive to the camp. Logan could barely contain his

excitement. He bounced around in his seat, dancing to the songs on the radio. When they made the final turn to get to the gate of the camp he started

squealing in excitement. His dad pulled the car into a parking spot and they rushed over to the sign in table. Logan got his camp shirt, cabin assignment and

map, gave his father a hug then went off to find his cabin and meet his cabinmates.

Logan threw open the door to his cabin hoping to be the first one there. Instead he found a black haired latino boy already setting up his bunk. Right after

Logan walked in and set his stuff down, not trying to start a conversation because the other boys headphones were in, a tall boy with semi-long brown hair

walked in. The latino took out his headphones and finished his unpacking. "Hi, I'm Logan." Logan said, looking at both of the boys. "James." the brunette said

with a smile. "Carlos." the latino said, scowling. "Well I'm excited to spend my summer here." Logan said, ignoring Carlos' anger. "My parents said this is a-" "Let

me guess, a 'special camp'" Carlos interrupted. "Yeah, how did you know?" Logan said, giving Carlos a puzzled look. "My mom said the same thing too." Carlos

said. "My Gran said the same." James cut in. "Well I wonder what they meant." Logan said, his curiosity coming back. "Guess we'll find out." James said with a

smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** Sorry I took so long to update. I really just didn't feel like writing this chapter. School just exhausted me, but I have written it. Anyways, to those of you wondering what makes the camp so special, well you'll see. The name before the paragraph is to give point of view just in case you guys didn't know. Again I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Carlos

I was not happy. I hated the fact that he was even at this stupid camp. "This is going to be a long summer.." I muttered to myself. "What was that?" James

asked, giving me a strange look. "Nothing." I said and walked out the door. I walked down the path taking in my surroundings. I noticed a path going into the

woods, and on a whim decided to take it.

Logan

"Well that was weird..." I said nonchalantly to James. "You like him." James said, giving me an intense stare. "W-what? N-n-no, I don't." I stuttered. "Yes, you

do." he insisted. "Dude, I'm not gay." I turned towards him, wondering how he knew and what he was going to do to me. "My gaydar is never wrong. Trust me.

I don't really care if you are since that would make me a hypocrite considering I am." I stared at him. "Ok fine. Yes I am, and yes I do." I said and he smiled.

"Told you I'm never wrong." I looked at him and we started laughing. "So what about him. Does your gaydar say I have a chance?" I asked, looking down in

embarrassment.

"I honestly don't know, sorry. I couldn't tell." he said. "It's whatever." I looked down at my schedule, then at my watch, "Dude we have orientation in twenty

minutes." "Well I hope Señor Grouch gets back by then." James said with a smirk. "What was up with that? He just like stormed out of here like we had the

plague or something." I said, laughing. We were so deep in conversation and laughter that we didn't notice the door to the cabin open.

Carlos

I scoffed angrily and turned on my heel and walked out of the cabin. Logan and James ran out after me. "Carlos, wait!" Logan yelled. I turned on him, "What?

Why, so you can talk shit on me to my face?" I was seething with rage. "N-n-no, we were just joking. Honestly." he stuttered. "Whatever." I shook off his hand,

which had somehow gotten on my shoulder, and started walking to the pavillion where the orientation was being held.

When we got there I ditched them and went to sit in one of the empty chairs next to some girls. They tried to talk to me and apologize but I ignored them. One

of the councilers walked out on stage and began to talk. "Hi guys and girls, my name is Brett. This summer is going to be a fun one. Now I'm sure you've heard

lots about this camp from your parents. Some of them might have told you all about it and what happens here. Others might have only told you that this is a

'Special Camp.' Well, we aren't going to spoil the fun for those of you who haven't been told yet. Just know that you'll have a fun time figuring it out." He

laughed. "As you've probably already noticed, you have two cabinmates. These will be your buddies for the whole summer. You'll spend all summer with them.

But you don't only have to socialize with them. So in order to help everyone meet, after dinner tonight we'll be having a dance here at the pavillion. Well that's

pretty much it Follow your schedules, don't get into too much trouble, and most of all, have fun!" Some people clapped and we started heading back to our

cabins.

I practically ran up to our cabin. When I got there, I tried to ignore the guys but they wouldn't leave me alone. "Carlos, we're sorry. Please forgive us." Logan

was begging on his knees. "Why should I?" I wasn't really even mad anymore. I just enjoyed seeing Logan on his knees. I could picture him on his knees in

front of me but completely naked. _"What the hell. I'm straight and have a girlfriend."_ I ignored the strange image in my head. "Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it

again." I gave in. Anything to get him off his knees. "Thank you!" he said, with a big smile, giving me a hug. "Let's just go to dinner." I said, slipping myself out

of his embrace. "I agree." James said, smirking at Logan.

***Sorry, there isn't much action this chapter. Maybe next chapter, depends on how I wanna proceed with it. Ok so I have a question for you guys. What do you think makes the camp so special?


End file.
